


dimpled flower boy || jaeyong

by poisqn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short Chapters, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisqn/pseuds/poisqn
Summary: in which yoonoh steals flowers from taeyong's garden every morning.





	1. you

**Author's Note:**

> bare with me, this is my first fic.

the crisp autumn leaves crunched underneath the boy's feet as he walked down his usual path. _there's something different about today,_ he thought to himself.

above him, the morning sky was clear, not a single gloomy cloud in sight. 

he felt happy today. though he knew it wouldn't last. it never did.

quickly, he approached his "personal garden" and grabbed the gardening scissors from his backpack and cut a few roses from a bush, being careful to not touch the thornes. just as he turned to walk away,he froze in his spot, his whole body tensing up as came face to face with a boy. he seemed to be around his age, a bit smaller in height. a frown was prominent on his pink lips, his eyebrows knitted together as he glared at the taller boy.

"what do you think you're doing?" he interrogated, glancing from the flowers in the boy's hand to his eyes. the said boy could only stare at him with his mouth hung open, words failing to come out. he let out an awkward laugh before backing away and running in the opposite direction. his hand still clutching the bouquet of white roses tightly, not caring that the thornes were digging into his palm, drawing blood.

the pain was numb as he neared his destination, carefully checking his surroundings to make sure no one saw him.

"fuck," he mumbled as he placed the roses gently on top of the grave, carefully brushing off the dust with his non-bloody hand so that the engraved name was visible.

**here lies jung chaeyoon.**

**beloved mother, dear wife.**

**751105-100214**.

the boy sighed, tears welding up in his eyes. he didn't stop them from cascading down his face. he didn't have the energy to. he was tired. he was miserable. but most of all, he missed her. with tears in his eyes, he humorlessly laughed, staring up at the sky before quietly whispering, "happy birthday, mom."

what he never expected was that the boy from earlier was watching him from behind a nearby tree, his heart breaking at the sight. he comtemplated going over to him and attempting to comfort him, but he knew that he wouldn't be of much help. he didn't want him to run away again, either.

he silently made his way back to his house, his head hung low, his hands in his pockets. how he wished that he didn't know what the feeling was like. to lose someone you love. to be alone in the world.


	2. never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble arises when taeyong and jaehyun formally meet.

his walk to school that morning was no different from the rest. ignoring people's hurtful words, feigning that he couldn't hear them past the music that flowed into his ears due to the earbuds he wore.

he wanted to cry. he wanted to scream. he wanted to simply disappear. he'd be doing everyone a favor.

"jung jaehyun, you're late to class. _again_. detention after school." he uttered a quick half hearted apology, ignoring the fact he just got detention, before curtly bowing, stumbling over to his seat in the back.

now, jaehyun wasn't the best in school, but he certainly wasn't a complete idiot either. he was somewhere in between. average, to put it simply. it's not like that bothered him. that was his goal. to be as average as possible to not stick out from the crowd. though, he wasn't always like that. back in grade and middle school, he was constantly on top in his year. he dominated every subject easily, though after some unfortunate events, he lost all motivation to be as smart as he once was. his grades plunged down and he stopped caring about his education. after all, there was no one he had to make proud.

the day dragged on and soon enough, it was time for his detention. 2 hours of just sitting in an empty classroom and doing absolutely nothing. it was fine by him, he had nothing better to do anyways. no friends to hang out with, no cooked meal ready for him.

he didn't bother looking up when the door creaked open slightly before being closed again.

"pst," he heard, making him lift his head to find where the noise came from. he scanned the room before his eyes landed on a familiar looking boy, his mood dropping once he realised that it was the boy he had stolen from. jaehyun stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"you could've told me what the flowers were for," he started, using the softest voice jaehyun had ever heard. "i wouldn't have said no if you asked nicely."

"did you follow me?" he blurted out, cursing himself for it.

the boy's cheeks were instantly scattered with a rosey tint, nodding shyly.

"i'm sorry about your mom," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"yeah, i am too. but thanks, no one ever is."

jaehyun turned back around in his seat, hoping that the 2 hours would pass by in a flash.

"i'm lee taeyong, by the way," the boy, taeyong, said from behind him. without looking back, he simply replied, "jaehyun. jung jaehyun."

taeyong didn't say anything for the rest of the time they were in there, not wanting to push it too far.

it was an awkward silence. an awkward silence that neither of them wanted to break.

 


	3. know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe taeyong isn't so different. maybe he's just like jaehyun.

to say jaehyun was homicidal was putting it lightly.

he had spent the last 20 minutes attempting to get that taeyong guy to stop talking to him, to simply leave him the fuck alone. no matter how much he ignored him, the kid just kept blabbering on about who the hell knows what. yoonoh had considered turning around and slapping him upside the head to shut him up, but that's considered rude, apparently. his hands were balled up in fists as he tried to calm himself down. he suddenly stopped walking, causing taeyong to bump into him.

"is something wrong?" he questioned, his tone laced with oblivion. jaehyun was about to snap and curse him out then and there, but his gaze met taeyong's puppy-like eyes, wide and innocent. he shook his head, muttering a quick, "nothing," before continuing to walk, taeyong trailing behind him.

they soon came upon taeyong's house, and jaehyun let out a secret sigh of relief. he was about to turn to continue his journey, when suddenly the shorter boy grabbed his forearm, stopping him from leaving. he raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he stopped him.

"i know i don't know you," he started, "but i'm here for you. if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. whether it's something minor or a big problem. here's my number if you decide to take me up on the offer." he tore a piece of paper from a page in his notebook and quickly scribbled the digits on it before handing it to jaehyun.

"right, thanks," he responded, stuffing the paper in his pocket. "well, i'll be on my way now."

"i'll see you at school?" taeyong asked, hope in his tone. jaehyun didn't stop walking when he semi-shouted, "not like i have a choice," which made the boy burst into a fit of laughter.

taeyong walked into his house, silence overcoming the place as soon as he closed the door. he let out a soft, sad sigh. "i'm home," he announced, though it was pointless. no one was home. he had kept the habit of saying that, even years after his family was all gone. he had accepted that they were never coming back, though the spark of hope in him didn't die out. he hoped that maybe one day, they'd magically be there to ask him how school went, how his life is going, if he feels sad, happy, angry, confused. but most of all, he missed his mother's forehead kisses. her hugs, her tender, loving touch. he knew he'd be fine, though. he could feel that he wouldn't be so alone anymore.

shaking his head, he tried to distract himself by cooking dinner, which worked. it's all that ever worked, frankly. he made sure to make more food than he usually did, _just in case_.

once he had eaten, he dragged his feet up the stairs to shower and get his homework done.

now let's go check on jaehyun and his current situation, shall we?


	4. what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae realises that he did need taeyong's help after all.

jaehyun was tempted to turn around and walk away from his house again when he heard screaming and bottles breaking coming from inside, but once he remembered that his little sister was home from school, he bolted in there like his life depended on it.

he fumbled with the keys, hearing the shouting getting louder, cursing before he got it open. 

"yoojae!" he shouted, treading up the stairs, kicking open his sister's door. She was on the floor, crying while receiving repeated kicks in the stomach from her own father.

without thinking twice about it, he pushed the older man to the side before helping up yoojae, who was coughing up blood.

"you fucking bastard," he muttered before throwing himself on the man, punching every inch he could.

"go outside and wait for me," he instructed his sister, who immediately complied.

once his father was knocked out, jaehyun got up, wiping the blood from his lip, and ran outside to his sister.

he hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her already damaged body.

quickly, he cleaned and treated the minor wounds she had before taking her hand and walking outside.

"where are we going, yoonoh?" she asked, her tone laced with sadness and tiredness.

"a friend's house, he'll help us."

"but my stuff-"

"i'll go back for it later, don't worry."

he placed a quick kiss on her forehead before beginning their walk to the "friend's" house.


	5. you've

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun has no choice but to stay with taeyong for his sister's safety.

he knocked softly, waiting for the raven haired boy to answer.

his footsteps were heard as he ran down the stairs, zooming to the door.

the boy looked slightly confused but happy nonetheless that jaehyun was at his door step.

"yes?"

"can we come in? i'll explain in a bit."

he opened the door wider for the two siblings to go inside, relieved by the warmth of the house that contrasted the chilly air that nipped at them on their walk.

taeyong quickly poured some soup for the pair, sitting them at the dining table.

they ate in silence, the clink of the spoon again the bowl being the only audible sound besides the kids laughing and screaming at the nearby park.

the jungs helped taeyong clean up before they sat in the living room to watch a movie. half way through, jaehyun tugged at taeyong's arm, signaling for them to go outside.

"we'll be right back, yoojae. stay here."

she nodded, sipping in her mug of hot chocolate.

he shut the door softly behind him, turning to face the shorter boy. they sat on the stairs and jaehyun told taeyong everything, starting with his mother's death and ending with the events that happened earlier that day. 

"you know you can stay here for as long as you want, right?"

"i don't want to be a nuisance, i would go anywhere else if it was only me, but i don't want her out on the streets with me, it's dangerous-"

he was cut off by taeyong's arms wrapping around his torso, enveloping him in a warm embrace. they remained like that for a minute before letting go.

"you're both safe here," he said, holding his face tenderly in his hands, his thumb brushing the apple of his cheek softly.

"c-can i ask for one more favor?"

taeyong nodded.

"can you come with me to get yoojae's stuff and a bit of mine from our dad's house? you can just stay out with her incase he gets aggressive again."

"of course, let's go before it gets dark."


End file.
